The Kiddy Klub
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: With nothing to do this summer Blossom signs up to be a camp counselor for underpriveleged children. Unfortunately her camp counseling partner is more childish than the children. A wacky summer ensues Brick/Blossom For TQ's writing contest


The Kiddy Klub

By Nanaho-Hime

For TeenQueen661's Fanfiction Writing Contest

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG

* * *

When Blossom Utonium had spied the signup sheet on her high school's bulletin board she had been ecstatic. Summer was fast approaching and what better way to spend it than on a time consuming community service project? Bubbles was spending the majority of her time helping out at the animal shelter, and taking art classes at the community college. Buttercup was doing twelve different summer leagues for twelve different sports, and that left Blossom very much alone at home. So she was the first to sign up, eager to put her powers to good use. After all, what was better than camp counseling a free camp for underprivileged children?

Upon entering the shabby little building on the West Side of Townsville, she was greeted by a tiny, harried brunette with frizzy hair and crooked glasses.

"Hello Ms. Utonium," the frazzled, middle-aged woman heaved, "Thank you for signing up."

Blossom smiled, and waved off the woman's thanks, informing her that it had been her pleasure. Nicolette didn't waste any time, seeming eager to leave the stifling little office, she handed Blossom several packets on how to run a summer camp, and an in-depth list of the five campers.

"I think that's all you need Miss Utonium," Nicolette nodded vaguely, already inching her way to the door, "You're partner should be arriving soon."

"But, shouldn't you tell me what to do?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out," she giggled nervously, "You're a superhero Miss Utonium, I'm sure you won't have any problems keeping the kids in line."

Before Blossom could protest the representative had vanished, her speed rivaling a superhero's. Blossom sighed and sat down on the wooden desk which promptly collapsed under her weight. She was honestly starting to question what she had gotten herself into.

She was an hour early, so it seemed perfectly reasonable that she peruse the packets Nicolette had left in her care. Apparently the camp goals were to foster a feeling of self worth and cultivate life skills and morals to keep the kids off the streets. She could teach them how to cook, and she could teach the kids sports and they could do arts and crafts. It was really very exciting, she found herself genuinely looking forward to the upcoming summer days.

After skimming through the first few packets with her superior speed reading skills she moved on to analyzing the list of campers.

Donald Kessler's father abandoned him before he was born, leaving his mother to the mercy of the city. She didn't have a job and she couldn't find a job and they were living off the welfare as best as they could. Donny, as he was known by most, was a quiet kid, and didn't have very many friends. He needed glasses but he had to make do with an old pair that was long outdated.

Maya Mitchell's father was an alcoholic who terrorized her mother and pretended Maya didn't exist. She was a loud, outspoken child, brash and an attention-seeker. She never let her doll, Nellie, out of her sight, very much like Bubbles and that silly stuffed octopus.

Johnny Thatcher's mother had died of a drug overdose, and his father, stricken with grief couldn't bear to look at his son. Johnny seemed to have violent tendencies and he didn't get along well with other kids.

Vermillion Olestra had a mother and a father, both was intact, the father had a job, but poverty was prevalent in her life, and she lived in the same bad neighborhood as Maya and Johnny and Donny.

Wilson Shelley's father had a good time smacking the poor boy around, and he was skittish and twitchy as a result of it. His mother was off hitting the bottles, and the boy basically fended for himself.

She couldn't lie; she could feel tears start to form as she read about their backgrounds. It was just so ridiculously sad.

"Hello, the government lady told me to come here."

Blossom peered up from the packet with a large smile on her face. She could tell that the first boy was Wilson; he was the only one who would have been showing up alone.

"Hi, I'm your camp counselor, my name is Blossom Utonium, and my partner should be coming in soon."

Wilson gave a curt nod and leaned against the wall, fascinated with the broken desk. Blossom was saved the trouble of making small talk when Mr. Thatcher came shuffling in with a scowling Johnny.

Mr. Thatcher made no attempt at a greeting and, without looking at her, informed her that he'd pick up Johnny at five. Mrs. Kessler was holding Donny's hand and smiled wearily at Blossom. Donny was just about the cutest child Blossom had ever seen. He didn't smile, and Mrs. Kessler had to rush out to her job. Vermillion Olestra came in with her mother and father, a cheerful girl, dragging her battered doll behind her.

Maya came in with a bruised Mrs. Mitchell, and immediately began to strike up a conversation with the other children, clearly the social one.

As they waited for the final member of their mini team to arrive, Blossom was getting impatient with her camp counseling partner. They had already managed to leave a bad impression on her. She didn't tolerate tardiness.

When her partner did arrive she desperately wished he had been hit with a car on his way to the office. It wasn't possible, this couldn't be happening; there was no way in hell.

The taller, young man took one look at her and gaped unabashedly. Blossom was sputtering incoherent little mumblings, too outraged for words. When they spoke, it was simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?!"

Brick had recovered quickly and was smirking at Blossom, his visage dripping with arrogance. Blossom was still clearly flustered, and not a little bit horrified.

"Parole Officer said he'd let me off early if I came and did community service or whatever." Brick sniggered, "I figure it'll be a blast Pink."

Blossom forced herself to regain a hold of her senses and glared furiously and irrationally at him, "Isn't your parole officer afraid that you'll escape?!"

Brick shrugged carelessly, and brushed a strand of his long red hair behind his ears. He was wearing several earrings, funky looking things, and rather distasteful in her own opinion. He continued to wave a hand in her face. Gaudy bangles covered his arms up to his elbows, secured tightly.

"Thanks to your dear old dad's new invention, if I so much as think about using my powers these nifty little leeches will inject some Antidote X into my blood system and I won't have any powers."

Blossom silently commended her father on his latest invention, but she cursed the situation all the same. She couldn't even imagine working with Brick, much less bringing sunshine to little lives with him. He was an intolerable delinquent, and would, most certainly, be a bad influence on the already traumatized children.

As she stood, contemplating on the situation, little Donny teetered uncertainly toward the pair of them, his thick glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose. Bashfully, he tugged on Brick's bangled arm and squinted up at him with his big green eyes.

"Can you're mommy not afford to get you a haircut either mister?"

Blossom held her breath, hoping desperately that Brick would tap into some hidden tact, and not make the child cry.

Brick peered down at the little boy and grinned.

"I don't got a mother kid, but who needs haircuts?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. Of course, this was going to be a complete and total disaster. To her surprise, however, Donny giggled and nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Brick ran a hand through his long red hair, and peered over at Blossom.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

Blossom glanced at uncertainly at the packet in her hand. She'd never really done this before. Brick snorted.

"Goody two-shoes powderpuff, don't you know what you're doing?"

Blossom huffed, "Of course I know what I'm doing?"

It was no matter that she really didn't have a clue, she smiled widely, "First we're going to introduce each other!"

"You're peppiness just induces vomit, pink, can you tone it down ten notches?"

The children laughed, and Maya thrust her hand on her hips, "I'm Maya, and I like the funny guy."

Brick sneered at Blossom, and she couldn't stop herself from sticking her tongue out at him.

When everyone had managed to introduce themselves, who had refused to speak no matter how much Blossom wheedled, they led the kids into an adjacent room. The camp room, as it was know, was painted a mucky brown yellow, and the threadbare carpet was covered with broken toys.

"Well, this is depressing."

Blossom punched Brick in the arm, and was pleased when he winced.

"Fine, fine," he grunted, and immediately smiled deviously, "Hey, rugrats, did you know that Blossom here can fly?!"

She gaped at him, oh that was a low blow, that was an incredibly low, but it was too late and Blossom was having trouble keeping balance with five six year olds swarming her ankles.

"Wow!"

"Can you show me?"

"Will you take me flying?"

"Take me now!"

The rest of the afternoon was filled with Brick leaning against the damaged, plaster walls and pointing out every single superpower she had or developed in her sixteen years. He was very familiar with them, considering his status as one of the biggest thorns in her side. She gave flying piggy back rides, she cleaned the room at super speed and she froze the tips of Brick's hair (that had been fun). The kids learned absolutely nothing on day one and when four of the kids had filtered out of the dilapidated office, only Wilson was left staring forlornly at the door. No one would be coming to get him.

Blossom took pity on him, and smiled brightly.

"Ready to head home, Wilson?"

He jumped when she put a hand on his shoulder, and nodded solemnly when he stopped breathing so heavily.

"Come on Brick, we're taking Willie home."

Brick raised an eyebrow as if to say you have got to be kidding me, but Blossom glared at him sternly and took a hold of his wrist, using her super strength.

He winced, "Alright, alright, sheesh, pushy."

Willie laughed, and Blossom had to grudgingly admit that Brick was better with the children than she had thought he would be. It was probably because he was so childish himself.

The street where Wilson lived was shady to say the least, and Blossom marveled at how the little boy had come to the office all by himself. Brick had his hands shoved into his pockets, and he trailed behind them disinterestedly.

When they arrived at the apartment, a woman with blood shot eyes took Wilson's hands and led him upstairs.

"Do you know if the father still beats him?"

"I think he's long gone."

They were silent.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes,"

There was a pregnant pause and they went their separate ways. It seemed that this summer was destined to be a wacky one.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if this is going to be a oneshot or a three shot, reviews would be lovely and please let me know if I should continue or not…I'm not sure if this is conclusive enough…

As always reviews make my day :)


End file.
